Code Geass : The Darth Awakens
by DarthDindu
Summary: Lelouch Lamperounge stumbles across an ancient artifact from a long time ago in a galaxy far far away this artifact guides Lelouch to acheive his goals but how far down the rabbit hole will Lelouch go to acheive his goals and vengence .Will Lelouch get what he wants with this power or will he end of being a pawn to this artifact
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing fan-fiction and I am really bored after re-watching Code Geass on Blu-Ray and I wondered what would happen if Lelouch found a Sith Holocron during the first episode of R2 so this is my story. Yolo . Please excuse some mistakes**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2018 A.T.B.**

 **Location :Ashford Academy**

 **Lelouch Lamperouge once known as Lelouch vi Britannia was sleeping in class during a history lesson on the Black Rebellion initiated by the both hero and villain know as Zero**

" **Lelouch Lamperouge what are you doing in class again ? " Miss Suda shouted.**

" **Ermmm … Nothing I was just paying attention like the rest of them." He replied.**

" **Well then, explain to me the cause of the Black Rebellion and the effects it had on Area 11 as a whole. I hope you're not dreaming about Shirley again." Miss Suda replied with a smirk on her mouth.**

 **The whole class burst into laughter**

" **Well yes and no , now to give my answer. Miss Suda ,the Black Rebellion was caused by Zero who used the Elevens unhappiness and distrust of us Britannian's to start an uprising which caused destruction of a major parts of Area 11 except this school which was planned to be the command center of the Black Knights." Replied Lelouch with confidence.**

" **Well answered but you need more than that to get a good score in the test and I hope you won't be dreaming again for the next few lessons Lelouch. " Replied Miss Suda.**

" **Right Miss Suda. " Replied Lelouch with ease as if he knew this Zero so well that the instant mention of him energizes Lelouch**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location : Area 11 Highway System**

 **Destination:Babel Tower**

" **Hate and anger is strong within you my child."An unknown voice echoed in Lelouch's head.**

" **What the… Who said that ? No..No… I must be dreaming again" Lelouch said with confusion.**

" **Is anything wrong brother ?" Rolo asked with curiosity.**

" **No, I think I heard voices in my head, must be that I'm daydreaming again." Replied Lelouch.**

" **You still want to go to Babel Tower I mean , we could turn back and go home." Replied Rolo .**

" **You know I really want to do this. I need a challenge someone who I could have a nice chess game with."Replied Lelouch .**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location : Babel Tower**

" **Brother , I don't feel comfortable here can we go home." Replied Rolo.**

" **We are already here why leave .Just who the hell do you think I am to walk away from this opportunity to battle one of the best chess players in this area."Replied Lelouch.**

 **A waitress accidentally spilled drinks on Lelouch.**

" **I'm so sorry , I really am , let me clean your shirt up." Replied the waitress.**

" **There's no need to…." said Lelouch.**

 **A big explosion suddenly erupted and the lights went off**

" **A terrorist attack ?" gasped Lelouch in panicked.**

 **Rolo immediately grabbed his brother and ran to an abandoned section of Babel Tower.**

" **I'll get us out of here " Replied Lelouch to calm his brother down.**

" **Lelouch duck" said Rolo as machine gun fire burst towards Lelouch.**

 **An explosion blew up the position of the terrorist and Lelouch was propelled down the structural framework of the abandoned section of Babel Tower.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **Where am I ?"asked Lelouch once he woke up.**

" **Ouch that hurt . Luckily I landed on this old sheets of mattress or else I'm dead"Lelouch spoke in joy.**

" **Now where am I ? " "This place looked abandoned as hell" "Based on this my surrounding I think Im on the lower level of this building" said Lelouch .**

" ** _Whats that site there? It looks like an abandoned excavation site with all those high tech equipment."-_** **Thought Lelouch.**

" **Come to me….. Come to me… Boy "Lelouch heard.**

" **Its that same voice again, who are you show yourself" shouted Lelouch.**

" **Come to me….. Come to me… Boy" Lelouch heard again.**

 **A Red Glow emerged from the excavation site drawing Lelouch in.**

" ** _What is in that place ?"-_** **Wondered Lelouch.**

 **Lelouch walked down the tunnel following the Red Light as it leads Lelouch deeper into the Tunnel.**

" **What are those inscriptions on the wall" Lelouch spoke.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location :Unknown**

" ** _This place is huge"-_** **Lelouch wondered to himself**

 **Suddenly a door opened welcoming Lelouch into the underground Temple.**

 **As Lelouch journeyed deeper into the temple , Lelouch felt something he has never felt before , Fear ,Hatred ,Darkness and Shivering Cold.**

 **Lelouch then reached what looks like a room with many depictions of murder , torture and genocide .**

 **The Structure in the middle opened revealing a weird sculpture of some sort which had the combination of Organic and Inorganic designs while glowing and giving our a red aura and a flashlight of some sort.**

" **Whats that" Lelouch spoke then hesitantly took those two artifacts and pocketed it .**

 **The Compound suddenly shook as if an earthquake happened.**

 **The words**

" **Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me" echoed throughout the compound**

" **Got to get out of here" spoke Lelouch as he rushed his way remembering the way he entered this compound.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location: Underground levels of Babel Tower**

" **Whew made it out alive. Hmm let's see if I can call Rolo, Rolo must be worried about me " Lelouch spoke with relief.**

" **No connection dammit ,I need to find my only Brother " –Lelouch spoke with a worried tone.**

 **As explosions rang around the Babel Tower Compound Lelouch ran into every part finding his brother in hopes with reuniting with him.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **Ugahhh" Lelouch gasped in horror as bodies of those he saw in at the upper floors of Babel Tower are drenched in blood .**

 **Lelouch surveyed the area looking for his brother among the dead bodies hoping that one of the bodies isn't Rolo's.**

 **A Knightmare pointing a gun at Lelouch was noticed in a brink of a second as it came to light.**

" **_Black Knights ….What to do know"-_** **wondered Lelouch.**

" **Lelouch I came to get you out of here I have to time to explain just come with me" spoke a girl with a green hair.**

 **Just as Lelouch was to follow the girl a bullet went through her forehead.**

" **Who killed her" gasped Lelouch in shock as he ran to grab the falling body..**

 **Lelouch gazed upwards to see soldiers with flamethrowers burning the corpses of the dead.**

" **Well done Lelouch . Well done .You served your function well" The commander above the knightmare spoke.**

" **We are friends for a long time Lelouch Lamperouge its just that it's a once sided friendship with the other unaware of the others existence" The commander spoke.**

 **The commander proceeds to describe Lelouche's daily activity.**

" **How the hell did you know ?"Lelouch shouted in Horror**

" **It doesn't matter now time to dispose of you and the girl. By the way you're lucky enough to be best friends with a Baron so die happily "The commander replied.**

" **Is this the end, what have I done . No…No… Theres something wrong I did nothing wrong .These soldiers they are killing innocent ….. They….. They…. I must make sure that they burn in hell , I wish I had the power ,the power to Kill them to maim them brutally for killing this innocent people .I need Power….Power ..Power to do this"-thought Lelouch with rage.**

" **Power….Power …. I could give you Power all the power you desire boy the Power to fufill your wish." An Eerie Voice spoke to Lelouch telepathically**

" **That voice again….. Who are you…Theres no time….Can you help me …Give me that power "Replied Lelouch telepathically**

" **Anything you wish my boy . First calm yourself down and hold that thing you call a flashlight in your hand "The voice replied.**

" **Oh…ok"-Lelouch replied**

 **Lelouch grabbed the lightsaber in his left hand and close his eyes.**

" **Now let me take control of your body for a while"-The voice spoke again.**

 **Lelouch felt a jerk as he stood still facing the soldiers**

 **Lelouch Lamperouge blackened out from his body not feeling a thing as if he went to sleep**

 **Lelouch walked towards the soldiers activating the lightsaber. The lightsaber emitted a crimson red blade**

" **What the hell is that ." Shouted a soldier in fear.**

" **Your demise" shouted Lelouch as he jumped on to the group of soldiers maiming them brutally with the red lightsaber while moving at an astonishing speed**

 **The body parts of soldiers were flying everywhere**

 **The Baron watched in Horror as his loyal soldiers got decapitated in such a way that only a sick psychopath will do**

 **Some had their face cut in half , Some had their heart cut out from their bodies beating lively. Some the lucky ones had their body cut into pieces. This is not the work of Lelouch Lamperouge but far worse**

" **I surrender have mercy ….Please ….. Have Mercy don't kill me…I won't tell anyone about what happened here." Coughed the Baron in fear on top of his Knightmare**

" **Oh I will have Mercy but I fear that my lightning will not"Replied Lelouch as bolts of Force Lightning touched the skin of the Baron turning him into ashes.**

 **An evil laugh of both joy and psychopathy echoed around the compound**

 **Lelouch then fell to the ground**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location: Lelouche's Subconscious**

 **A masked figure stood beside Lelouch showing him his past the truth of who he was.**

" **Who betrayed you?"**

" **Suzaku Kururugi"**

" **Who was your Best friend that you would die for"**

" **Suzaku Kururugi"**

" **Who sold you out just for a little reward"**

" **Suzaku Kururugi"**

" **Who took your perfect life away from you?"**

" **Charles zi Britannia ,my father "** **  
** **"You could have all the joy of being a prince and yet you were sent to live a life void of joy to worry about your sister to care for her .Who made you suffer the endless sleepless nights ,to sit uneasily at every moment and never have any joy , to put on a fake smile even thou you were sad deep down ?"**

" **Them…. They who rejected me , the ones I used to call family ,brother and sister."**

" **What do you want ?"**

" **Vengeance , I want the blood of them all I want to kill them and preserve their dead bodies so I can remind myself of how much I hate them"**

" **Very well then , looks like bringing you instantly to me was a good idea, I can feel your hate and anger. They overshadow mine even as Sith Lord of the an old age** "

" **Whats a Sith Lord "**

" **Whats a Sith Lord you ask, a master of the dark side of the force , a servant of the force as the force is conflict, as both sides of a faction are congruent"**

" **Why me"**

" **Boy…..you demonstrated to me your potential when you caused so much conflict and bloodshed during the uprising, you remind me of someone, an acquaintance of mine called Plagueis "**

 **"So what can you do for me?"**

 **"Give you power as you desire it , to ignite your vengeance , your anger , your bloodshed"**

" **What powers are those will there be any contract of any kind?"**

" **Powers that will exceed the thing you call a Geass and no all I ask is of you to become my apprentice and practice my teachings"**

" **So why are you helping me?"**

" **I have my own reasons but do you except me as your master , apprentice ?"**

" **I will do anything as you ask just let me save Nunally "**

" **Good Good"**

" **I pledge myself to you master "**

" **From now on you will be known as Darth Zeroth "**

" **Yes my master "**

 **This is my first attempt hope you like it Chapter 2 is coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **2018 A.T.B**

 **"** **Wake up…Wake Up Lelouch. " Shouted CC.**

 **"** **What…..Where….Where am I ? Nunally!" Responded Lelouch.**

 **"** **I don't know how you did it but you somehow killed them and regain your memories without my help."-Said CC in confusion.**

 **"** **What do you mean killed them " replied Lelouch**

 **"** **Those corpses over there see , you this to them did you"-replied CC**

 **"** **I don't remember" responded Lelouch in confusion**

 **"** **What do you mean you don't remember . When I partially woke up I saw you killing them with something like a red sword and then you dropped down to the floor…..Lets not waste time anymore the Black Knights need your help "replied CC**

 **"** **Oh the Black Knights, Yea right" replied Lelouch**

 **"** **By the way, wheres Nunally ?"**

 **"** **We tried to find your sister but with the Black Knights all but destroyed…."**

 **"** **What about Sayoko ?"**

 **"** **She escaped to the Chinese Federation…"**

 **"** **What about my father's Geass?"**

 **"** **Don't ask me I didn't gave him his Geass "**

 **"** **I'll find the one who gave the Emperors Geass and end his life and rescue Nunally"**

 **"** **Wait…. I had a younger sister not a younger brother ,that means he must be planted in by the emperor"**

 **"** **What are you doing there….. A student ?" a knightmare came and asked the two**

 **"** **Oh you're a soldier . Help me I was lost after the attack came" replied Lelouch**

 **"** **Hmmm …..I need your ID please, stay where you are, don't move" replied the soldier**

 **Once the soldier stepped out his Knightmare**

 **"** **I Lelouch vi Britannia command you to give me your Knightmare and its ID code"**

 **"** **The ID code is 05-14-2187"**

 **"** **Thank you"**

 **"** **Even all you need is eye contact why stage the drama"**

 **"** **I don't need advice from a theatrical witch"**

 **Location :Babel Tower**

 **Panic breaks out as fire, smoke and screams emerge from Babel Tower**

 **"** **What about the OSI Forces that went in first."**

 **"** **No contact yet. "  
"Recon Section 4."**

 **"** **The terrorist is still battling in Babel Tower , recon suggest they may be members of the black knight."  
"We've confirmed the presence of enemy knigtmare frames."**

 **"** **Alright , Special Weapons Battlion 7 will break in from below"**

 **"** **Yes , my lord"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location :Upper Levels of Babel Tower**

 **"** **Just hold on longer for Zero to get a lay-out of the building ,we'll back you up but you got to stand firm ."Shouted Kallen over the comms.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location:Secret Control Room in Babel Tower**

 **"** **Well done Q1 ,now move to location 21"…  
… "Q4 ,Set up an ambush on section 8"…**

 **…** **."Q3,move to S6 to intercept "…  
…."R2, Right 70 degress"…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Doing a time skip here to speed things up**

 **(** **same stuff as what happened till Episode 3 where Lelouch returns to school)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location :Lelouch's room**

 **"** **Hmmmmmm….looks like what happened was real after all" Whispered Lelouch as he stares at the two artifacts that he retrieved from the Ancient Sith Temple.**

 **"** **Looking for answers , my apprentice"a dark voice emerged from the now glowing red holocron.**

 **"** **Yes…..my master just what is this two things?"**

 **"** **The thing you call a flashlight is a lightsaber a tool we Sith use to mock the old ways of the Jedi .On the other hand what you're holding is one of the most powerful Sith Holocrons in existence …..the Telos Holocron-The Holocron which holds all knowledge of all Sith Lords…..Only those worth enough is deserving of its knowledge"replied the Holocron**

 **"** **Before we began our training, you shall acknowledge me as Darth Sidious "**

 **"** **Yes….my master"  
"But beforehand let me rehearse the Sith Code:**

 **Peace is Lie, there is only Passion,**

 **Through Passion , I gain Strength,**

 **Through Strength,I gain Power ,**

 **Through Power , I gain Victory ,**

 **Through Victory my chains are broken,**

 **The Force shall set me free.**

 **"** **As you can see my young apprentice your anger and hatred gives you passion hence strength ,with strength you gain power,through power you gain your victories against the Britanian Empire and if you were to win you are free against the grasp of your enemies"  
"Well is that so…All you can offer me is this ! You call this power this is nothing but…"**

 **A lightning wave burst out of the Holocron shocking Lelouch.**

 **"** **Argggggggg….Arghhhhhhhhhhhh…"Screams Lelouch in agonizing pain**

 **"** **Please…. please stop it….I was foolish to challenge your wisdom master"**

 **"** **Now you understand now My apprentice ,this is true power ,to be able to bend the will of men against their own to control them with fear and pain to break them down to your bidding without the use of a toy you call Geass"**

 **"** **Brother …..are you okay in there ? I heard Screaming " asked Rolo**

 **"** **It's nothing Rolo I just got shocked by a broken circuit that's all"**

 **"** ** _Get rid of him! Kill him now!"_** **the holocron whispered telepathically to Lelouch**

 **"** **I can't he is a spy sent to check on me if I kill him now they will know of my actions"**

 **"** **Very well then your training will begin in your sleep I take it he is a suspicious person easy susceptible to tiny tricks ?"**

 **"** **Yes my master"  
"Ermmm hey is it okay that I come in?" asked Rolo holding a knife in hand waiting to kill Lelouch**

 **"** **Yea im okay you can come in now"**

 **As Rolo open the door the holocron deactivated and returned to its original form**

 **"** **Hey Lelouch, I want to ask you something ….. How did you escape the terrorist attack"  
"Leave it for tomorrow my little brother its getting late now ,we should be going to bed"**

 **"** **Yea…Yea…Yea…."  
"** ** _Your Training begins now in your dreams my apprentice"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What shall we learn today my master"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The forms of lightsaber fighting"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It will be a sweet dream then"_**

 **A lightsaber activates and the master prepares to take a stance .**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location :Ashford Academy**

 ** _"_** ** _Nunally just where are you"-thought Lelouch_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm it seems that everyone forget about the Nunally it must be the doing of my father, That Traitious Son of a Bitch!"_**

 **"** **Lelouch make sure to come to class tomorrow you hear"**

 **"** **Of course coach ,you should have faith in me"**

 **"** ** _Villetta Nu ,I once used Geass on her but that excludes Force Mind Trick, she could be one day useful to me, but not when that IMPOSTER is around!"_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location:Student Body Council Meeting Room**

 **"** **So….Big Brother how did you escape from the military"**

 **"** **What do you mean Rolo ,did you mean to ask how did I escape from the terrorist not from the military"**

 **"** **I tried to call you but my cell wouldnt work in that area"**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait that locket, it was suppose to be Nunally's present_** **"** **-thought Lelouch**

 **"** **Rolo can I have that Locket back its too girly for a man like you ,you deserve something better"**

 **"** **No….i mean its mine you gave it to me big brother, don't take it back" replied Rolo in a terrified state.**

 **"** **Well fine you can keep it then Rolo"replied Lelouch in a conforting state.**

 **"** ** _You fool …..You just told me your weakness….It seems although you are a spy you have feelings for me as your brother ….. I will consult Master on how do I turn you to be my pawn"-thought Lelouch_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Update:_**

 **My story will make Lelouch slowly turn to the Dark side bit by bit seduced by its power instead of you know "POOF" =Sith Lord , as of now Lelouch thinks he can control this new found knowledge of his but as the story develops he will find himself...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **2018 A.T.B.**

Location:Ashford Academy

 _"_ _How am I going to save the Black Knights ?...You've done it again Guilford ,pathetic scum"-_ thought Lelouch

"Hey Lulu I was wondering, its Miss Villetta's birthday soon,can you help me choose a gift ?" asked Shirley.

 _"_ _This is my chance ,but how… First, ill need to evade being caught by those pesky OSI dirt bags…..Hmmmmm,what they don't know is that I have acquired new powers for the past few days ,new powers that can bring me victory…I need to act fast if I can succeed "-thought Lelouch_

"Um ,Shirley I can go along "replied Lelouch

"Thanks ,Lulu"replied Shirley

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Timeskip from the event at Omotesando Mall to the part of Lelouch's Confrontation of Rolo at the underground facility)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location:Ashford Academy Base levels

"No ones here ,where are they ?"

A gun suddenly points at Rolo

"It seem's your friends have gone missing"

"I see you've gained you're memories back"  
"As of now your little playtime of your's will end now . As of you my dearest brother you will be my pawn to find Nunally"  
Rolo holds the gun and points it at Lelouch'es head

"Im sorry it had to end this way"

"Hehehehehe…..Hehehehehe" (Laughs Manically)

Lelouch suddenly disappears

"How is this even possible"(Rolo said in confusion

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location :Chinese Federation Embassy

"I can't belive Sith Alchemy actually works ….hehehehehe"

"Patience my apprentice , soon you will unlock your true nature .Your ability in the force is proven to be strong given that you have learned much in such a short period of time"-the Holocron said in evil manner"

"It seems Rolo has a geass that allow's him to stop a person's perception of time like Force Freeze"

"Now I shall pull off the greatest trick…I will lift all the defending Knightmares and free the prisoners"

 _"_ _With this power I can do anything …..NOTHING Will STOP ME. Even that Dammed Suzaku will be action less like how he reacted to me killing Euphemia"_

"Everything ,ok there… You've been acting strangely after the Babel Tower incident is there something that happened to you?"-asked C.C.

"You have been ignoring almost all of us here , you used to allow me to be in private with you but now you've suddenly changed .I hope you do remember the contract that we made"

"Of course , its just I am in a state of anguish,and I need some time alone"

" Well then, I assume that everything is alright and well done then."

"You have my word C.C."

"Shall I get the Black Knights into position"

"Yes you will"

.

.

.

.

"I am Zero and I have RETURNED "

"Zero, is that really him "

"No it cant be"  
"Zero, you finally showed your face"

" Yes ,and I will perform the greatest trick of all.I will lift all the guards into the air and sent them flying across Tokyo"

"Boooooo,Looks like this Zero is just a con-man like the….."  
Thousands what in awe as suddenly all Britannian forces defending the prisoners are suddenly lift up and thrown into the sky.

"Now …my Black Knights ,free your former allies at once!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location:Ashford Academy

"Brother…You have returned"-said Rolo in an inquisitive manner.

"Yes I have haven't you heard the mall that I and Shirley went got attacked by Terrorist"

"You got your memories back haven't you brother"-replied Rolo while holding a knife in his hand.

"You've figured it brother how could you outsmart me"  
Rolo immediately put a knife at his brothers neck.

"Before I end your life tell me Lelouch vi Britannia ,how did you escape my Geass…."

"Well it was simple you immature fool, I wasn't there in the first place"

Rolo backed off in disbelief.

"What do you mean you weren't there , I saw you my own eyes….."

"You do want to know do you , I'll offer you the knowledge if you are willing to keep this a secret"

 _"_ _Hmmm….. This is my chance… to prove my worthiness to V.V. …. that Lelouch must have a second Geass or something that makes him special ….. No…. No …No…Lelouch is big brother ,I just…..can't"_

"Very well then , if I find you're reason's not valid enough I will Kill you right now"

"You won't be disappointed my brother…Come lets go to our dorm"

Rolo puts a gun behind Lelouch while trying to conceal it at the best

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Lamperouge 's dorm

"What are you talking about brother ,theres obviously nothing here …You were clearly lying from the start…."

"Or was I….See that sculpture there that's my explaination "  
"That sculpture what's that gotta do with evading my Geass?"

"Oh brother, you're dearly mistaken….that sculpture will be my gift to our closer brotherhood….Go pick it up then"

As Rolo walks closer to the Holocron , the Holocron suddenly unlocks itself and the dark room glows with a red light.

"You seek power do you"( A seductive feminine voice appears from the holocron )

"Who's there show yourself!"-A fearful Rolo shouts.

"Theres no one else my sweet child..Just you and me"-the voice repeated.

"The voice is coming from this sculpture?" asked Rolo in disbelief.

"Lelouch I order you to tell me whats….."

The door suddenly slams shut

A Red Lightsaber suddenly ignites and the lighted edge moves to Lelouch'es face revealing Darth Zeroth

"Brother what happp…..pened to you….Why is your eyes glowing Ye…Ye…..Yellow and your face turned Gre….ee…e…yyyy….Give me Lelouch Back"  
"YOU FOOL ,I AM LELOUCH…Just on the outside…Inside here im Darth Zeroth and im here to make sure everything is proceeding as my Masters plan"-Darth Zeroth spoke with a grin

"Well….now my child don't be afraid….you can call me Darth Traya …I am here to help you … teach you…. guide you…So tell me what do you desire ?"


End file.
